General Staff of the Armed Forces of Dorvik
The General Staff of the Armed Forces of Dorvik (Dorvish: Generalstab der Streitkräfte der Dorvik) was the military staff of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. The General Staff was the central organ of the Armed Forces administration and was responsible for the operational management of the armed forces under the Ministry of Defense (Dorvik). The General Staff was headed by the Chief of Staff of the General Staff of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. The General Staff technically fell underneath the Ministry of Defense. The General Staff was comprised of the Dorvish Army High Command, the Dorvish Air Force High Command and the Dorvish Naval Admiralty as well as the Dorvish Special Operations Command which as responsible for all special operations forces within the military of Dorvik. The overall duty of the General Staff was the administration and operations of the armed forces. It was staffed by some 2,000 members who work throughout various directorates. The General Staff's main offices were situated in the Petrov Building in Wasse am Kas, on the outskirts of Haldor. The General Staff also had another lesser building, the Garber-Huffmann Building, located directly in the Central District of Haldor. The Chief of Staff was appointed by the President of the Dorvish Federation, seeing as they are Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. History Prior to the establishment of the Free Republic of Dorvik the Vinisk monarchy promoted a culture of militarism within the various incarnations of the Kingdoms of Dorvik. The Royal Dorvish General Staff was founded in the late 1700s and existed until the fall of the Dorvish Kingdom in 2000. In 2000, the Free Republic of Dorvik established the Dorvish High Command which continued until the Communist Party of Dorvik reformed the Dorvish Armed Forces during their reign. The CPD created the Dorvik Joint Chiefs of Staff which was the main organ of the military until 3341 when Felix Böhm announced the 3341 Dorvish Armed Forces reforms. Bohm alongside several high-ranking officers transformed the Dorvik Joint Chiefs of Staff into the General Staff of the Armed Forces of Dorvik, a single military commander was selected as Chief of Staff of the General Staff of the Armed Forces of Dorvik and acts as an advisor to the President. In recent years many of the appointments to Chief of Staff have also served as Minister of Defense, a trend started by the Dorvish Social Nationalist Party but has waned in recent years. The move was met with criticism from opposition political organizations stating that it gave the military too much say, but proponents have stated that it gave the military realistically what it needed to build itself further. Underneath the reform of Bonifaz Voll, the former Dorvish Minister of Defense, the General Staff of the Armed Forces of Dorvik was formed into the Supreme General Staff. Directorates of the General Staff Each directorate is headed by a chief, who is appointed by the Chief of Staff of the General Staff and approved by the Ministry of Defense. The Inspectors of the Army, Navy and Air Force are considered Chiefs of their respective directorates. The 13th Chief Directorate is appointed by the Minister of Defense and approved by the head of state, likewise the 22nd Chief Directorate is appointed by the Minister of Defense and approved by the head of state. *1st Chief Directorate of the Dorvish Army *2nd Chief Directorate of the Dorvish Navy *3rd Chief Directorate of the Dorvish Air Force *4th Directorate of Armaments - Responsible for relationship between Dorvish defense industry and industrial relationship. *5th Directorate of Armor Staff - Responsible for supervision of maintenance and modernization of combat vehicles. *6th Directorate of Artillery Staff - Responsible for supervision of maintenance and modernization of weapons. *7th Directorate of Billeting and Maintenance - Responsible for Maintenance and operation of military facilities and barracks. *8th Directorate of Cadres - Responsible for Management of careers of professional military officers and warrant officers. *9th Directorate of Construction - Responsible for supervision of funding and resources for new military construction. *10th Directorate of Special Construction - Responsible for supervision of classified construction projects. *11th Directorate of Education - Responsible for education and training of cadres and specialists through the military academies of Dorvik. *12th Directorate of Foreign Relations - Responsible for direction of military aid programs and military attachés. *13th Chief Directorate of Military Intelligence and Counterintelligence *14th Directorate of Motor Vehicles - Responsible for supervision of maintenance and modernization of wheeled vehicles. *15th Directorate of Organization - Responsible for development and dissemination of mobilization plans for national emergencies. *16th Directorate of Personnel Work - Responsible for management of enlisted personnel. *17th Directorate of Trade - Responsible for foreign military sales. *18th Directorate of Nuclear and Chemical Weapons - Responsible for management and operation of Nuclear and Chemical Weapons *19th Directorate of Information Security and Cyberspace - Responsible for management of information security and cyber information. *20th Directorate of Air Craft - Responsible for the supervision and maintenance and modernization of air craft. *21st Directorate of Naval Vessels - Responsible for the maintenance and modernization of naval vessels. *22nd Chief Directorate of Special Operations Category:Armed Forces of Dorvik